This invention relates to a stylet guide insertable in an endotracheal tube which is used to guide the endotracheal tube into the trachea (windpipe) of a patient.
As taught in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,020, endotracheal intubation is greatly assisted by my tracheal intubation guide which includes a tubular member having a curved forward end shaped to follow the curvature of the back of the tongue and anterior surface of the throat of a patient and a rear end for projecting out through the mouth of the patient. An anterior guide surface beneath the tubular member guides the member into the throat of a patient. The guide surface has a forward indent for engaging the front of the epiglottis and for seating over the hyo-epiglottic ligament. When seated, the tubular member is positioned opposite the opening to the larynx, and an endotracheal tube previously inserted into the tubular member can be advanced through the guide into the trachea. My tracheal intubation guide has met with wide acceptance and in most applications works as intended.
In order to guide the tube into the larynx, a sharp anterior bend must be imposed on the end of the tube to orient the end toward the epiglottus. This bend is imposed by the configuration at the end of my intubation guide. However, the very short distance between the larynx and the end of the intubation guide prevents the end of the tube being pointed downwardly in the trachea. Instead, it must be turned downwardly by contacting the anterior surface of the larynx. Occasionally, the edge at the end of the anteriorly directed tube will catch on surface irregularities of the larynx, preventing advancement into the trachea.
Yet, the curvature imposed on the end of the tube must be maintained in order to ensure proper entrance of the tube into the larynx, and to avoid incorrect insertion into the esophagus.